Katie
Katie, labeled The Sweet Girl, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. Profile Katie is very much a girly-girl. While she is far from street smart, or even smart at all, she does have a good mind to know what she needs to do in order to do something. She manages to get by in life with her cheerful personality and way with words. Sometimes she can talk her way into getting people to do something for her. Other times, however, simply opening her mouth can be a detriment in that she would end up annoying whomever she it talking to. The family life Katie lives is an interesting one. She is very much at home with her mother a great deal of her time as her father works a night job that pays good money, but limits his interaction with the family. Though they are hardly related, she and Sadie very much consider themselves sisters ever since they first became next door neighbors in Twig Harbour. They do everything together, even go so far as to wear the same clothes in an effort to come off like twins regardless of the obvious differences in their physical appearances. While Katie has a driver's license, she has a terrible sense of direction as evidence from driving Sadie's mother's car into a snack shack on their way to the beach one day. Despite her clumsiness, Katie does possess some skills. She is fairly athletic and can craft together clothing, having sewn the outfits she and Sadie wear from scratch. She aspires to be a fashion designer, often day dreaming about seeing her work being worn by models on runways. She looks to the eighties constant as her guide and inspiration in helping her achieve her goal. Overview Total Drama Island .]] While working on the pier selling their self-made ice creams, Katie and Sadie got word of auditions for Total Drama Island. While the show was a competition with a $100,000, both girls looked at it as a great opportunity to become closer than ever. They signed up together and though their audition tape did not go as they had planned, they squealed with joy upon hearing that they both were accepted to be on the show. Once they arrived, Katie was originally assigned to the Screaming Gophers while Sadie was placed in the Killer Bass. This did not sit well with the girls and practically begged Chris McLean in the middle of the first challenge to be on the same side. They got their wish when Izzy, originally on the Killer Bass, offered to switch places with Katie, allowing the host to reluctantly make it happen. While neither girl were the sharpest tools in the shed, their enthusiasm and willingness to participate made them bearable. Katie even managed to play every round of the dodgeball challenge. However, the fun was short-lived. During a camping challenge, Katie and Sadie were distracted by picking berries long enough for them to be separated from the rest of the Killer Bass. Getting even further lost, the two frightened best friends found themselves bickering and arguing with one another while at the same time in a state of fear and panic at their present predicament. When they eventually rejoined the team, the challenge was over and their lateness resulted in a loss. Merely out of a coin flip, Katie was the one to be eliminated first. Though she encouraged Sadie to do her best, Katie had trouble adjusting to being without her friend until Sadie was eventually eliminated and the two were reunited on the boat ride to Playa Des Losers. They spent most of their time at the pool gossiping amongst themselves, hanging with Noah, and staring dreamily at Justin. In the finale, both girls threw their support for Owen from the beginning and celebrated when he won. Total Drama Academy: Year One After returning home, Katie and Sadie seemed to resume their lives as normal. They had just got their ice cream stand up and running again when they were informed that they were being called back to the show. They did not seem to mind about the whole thing since they were coming back together. Though Katie was slightly intrigued about how the prestigious boarding school they would be at could help get her going on realizing her dream of being a fashion designer. Things got off to a troubling start as Katie would be rooming with LeShawna at Riker Hall, not with Sadie. Though LeShawna managed to smooth things over by saying Sadie was welcome into the room any time. Like everyone else, Katie took the school's entrance exam, but was not one of the eight students who scored high enough to be allowed to study with the student body. Fortunately, this did not bother her as she would be in the same classes with Sadie any way. Katie has slowly started to act individually since arriving at Richmore Academy. Knowing that she had to get good grades in specific classes in order to get into the college of her choice, where she could study to become a fashion designer, she sought Noah's assistance in helping her study as almost all students do need research paper help at some point. At the same time, there was another reason why she wanted to be around the bookworm. One evening, she finally revealed to him that she had a crush on him. She explained to the bewildered Noah that it was because of how he talked her into calming down when she first arrived at Playa Des Losers, away from Sadie. When he admitted to liking her in return, she immediately planted him with a kiss and the two became a couple. Their relationship further boosted from earning a private dinner date by winning one of the weekly Friday challenges, along with Gwen and Trent. Since then, Katie has managed to split her time between being with Sadie and kissing Noah on the cheek endlessly. Trivia *Along with Sadie, Katie has contributed Numerous Pink Plushies to the Confession Cam decorations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Katie has had the following results: **Partnering with LeShawna, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Beth, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Sadie, was eliminated in the first round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the losing side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Noah, tied with Gwen and Trent to win Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Sat out of competing in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Tyler, placed eighth in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Killer Bass Category:Others Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students